


Kinjirareta Futari

by cyanically



Category: AKB48
Genre: Crack, F/F, First Kiss, Pointless Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanically/pseuds/cyanically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of pointless dialogue leads up to something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinjirareta Futari

Atsuko woke up to the noise of people moving and talking around her. She knew she’d fallen asleep on the conference table right in the middle of the makeshift waiting room. The heat from the soft surface she rested on shifted perceptibly, as though sensing that Atsuko was finally awake.

“Ohayo,” came the low murmur from her second favorite mattress, Takamina. It was all about mass and softness for optimal comfort, so her number one mattress was actually Miichan. Atusko took her human mattresses very seriously.

The best thing about sleeping on Takamina, though, was how she knew exactly when to wake you up. Just enough time to freshen up, get briefed and just in time for your face to look less puffy and your voice less hoarse from sleep. Miichan, with all her good intentions, would let you sleep until just before you absolutely needed to be onstage or on camera and thus, face indents and bed hair happens occasionally.

The tiny captain patted Atsuko’s head awkwardly, lightly scratching her scalp like one would pet a cat. Atsuko stretched and snuggled up against Takamina even more. Somehow, even with her eyes closed, she was sure Mariko was taking pictures.

God, but that was unsettling. She’d accidentally opened Mariko’s photo gallery once- there were folders and folders all neatly organized by date, event or pairing. There was also one folder named ‘Loli’ she didn’t dare open, but Atsuko was almost sure that was just a joke. Mariko had a weird sense of humor after all.

“Time to get up, Atsuko.”

“Mhm.” She responded by folding and tucking her limbs in an attempt to place her entire body weight on Takamina, who grunted uncomfortably but bore the squirming like she always did.

After a minute of fidgeting, Takamina finally piped up quietly. “I really, really need to pee.”

Atsuko snorted and eased off Takamina’s bladder mercifully, freeing the trapped girl from under her. The captain took off for the bathroom like a shot.

“Man, if Nyannyan were to wriggle against me like that, I would die in an explosion of happy all over her. Some midgets have all the luck.”

Cracking an eye open, Atsuko saw Yuko sitting cross-legged at the other end of the long conference table, watching her with an amused look.

“I don’t know what that meant, but I will assume it was something ecchi, like everything else about you,” Atsuko remarked primly.

“You always make Takamina so uncomfortable.”

“She doesn’t complain and you’re the last person I want to hear that from. You make everyone uncomfortable all the time.”

Chuckling, Yuko crawled over to lay beside Atsuko and propped herself up comfortably on one elbow. “Why do you torture her like that anyway?” Yuko asked curiously. “Do you like girls?”

“What.”

“Are you a lesbian?”

Atsuko’s lips twitched involuntarily, a weird bubble of emotion was threatening to either manifest itself as a nervous laugh or a good beating of one Oshima Yuko. She decided to smile enigmatically instead. “Oshima-san, you mean after last night, you still have to ask?”

Yuko laughed delightedly at the response. The twenty-odd girls in the room who were frozen and straining to listen in on the conversation were startled back into pretending they weren’t eavesdropping.

“You’re in a good mood,” Yuko remarked happily. She loved when Atsuko lightened up enough to mess around with her.

Someone like Yuko had no shortage of playmates- especially with her obliging, high energy Team K mates. She knew the team dynamics in A were a little different. Atsuko tended to be a lot more sedate and reserved to the point of withdrawing into herself, isolating her from the other girls. Thus, Yuko made it her sacred duty to play with the quiet center girl whenever they were together.

In a smooth move, Yuko straddled Atsuko’s prone body and yanked her tee-shirt off. “Make my body remember!” Yuko crowed loudly before diving in to attack.

The trapped Atsuko was squealing and hitting every part of the half-naked Yuko she could reach. The two of them tussled while Yuko made odd animal noises that made many of the older girls wonder what kind of porn Yuko was watching and how they could get a copy.

In between fighting for her dear life to protect her chastity and smacking Yuko, Atsuko found it strangely arousing to have the shorter girl wiggle around on top of her and emitted an inappropriately loud moan. Yuko merely giggled and continued her assault.

Takamina, who had returned from the little girl’s room, was watching in horror at the unspeakably obscene turn of events. “Guys, quit it. Mariko-sama, stop taking pictures! Yuko, there are impressionable kids here and Mayuyu’s hyperventilating!”

“No! Don’t stop, please!” Mayu panted and wiped a bit of drool from her mouth as she urged them to continue.

“Okay, seriously now for different reasons, please stop. Mayuyu’s drooling.” Takamina insisted, pulling out her Captain voice.

Both aces were attuned to obey that tone without question and stopped their horseplay immediately. Atsuko sighed with relief and Yuko pouted.

The older girl rolled off Atsuko and patted her fellow ace’s thigh. “I’d toss you some loose change, but I think that gag is still too sophisticated for this room.”

“I don’t know what that meant, but I will assume it was something ecchi.”

“It was, for once.”

Takamina felt a headache coming on. She never knew what to do with the two of them when they started getting hyper. “You guys-“

“They were just playing, Minami. No harm done,” Mariko spoke up for the two of them absently, busy looking through her digital camera. There was no rebuke suitable for Mariko-sama, so Takamina didn’t even bother trying.

“Yuuchan, you play too rough.” The captain scolded Yuko in her best otou-san voice. “And ecchi!”

“Sorry, Takamina.” Yuko said with an unapologetic quirk of her lips, belying her chastised tone. Atsuko repeated the sentiment, mirroring Yuko’s sly grin.

Seeing how suitably unchastised the two of her aces were, the tiny captain sighed. “Go get some food, the catering table’s set up.”

Atsuko’s face lit up and she hauled Yuko bodily out with her into the corridor. “Fooo~d!” She sang as she fairly skipped out of room, Yuko in tow.

When it came to food, Atsuko was an unstoppable force that Yuko knew better than to stop, so she went along with the flow easily.

The two of them managed to cart off an indecent amount of food, short of absconding with the catering table itself. Being an ace had its perks and the staff had plied both Atsuko and Yuko with extra special swag they got from sponsors or VIPs that had sent stuff for them. They holed up in a quiet corner to enjoy their bounty, since there wasn’t really enough to go around without excluding people.

Sitting opposite each other in an empty corridor, they made themselves comfortable on the floor, legs stretched out and propped against each others’ companionably.

The sheer look of bliss on Atsuko’s face as she ate and the ensuing sounds of pleasure almost made Yuko blush. “And you say I’m ecchi,” Yuko muttered.

“Whm?” Atsuko asked, her mouth full of food.

“Nothing. Eat your food.”

“This is soooo goood!”

“Where do you put it all?” Yuko asked in wonder. It never ceased to amaze her how much Atsuko could methodically consume in a single sitting.

Atsuko lifted her shirt and poked at several spots on her belly. “I have different sections for different types of food.”

Almost spitting out her noodles, Yuko half-choked as she laughed at the playful move. “You’re always so funny.”

“You always say that,” Atsuko shot back.

“You hardly ever say anything, so by virtue of that, everything you say is funny.” Yuko stated logically.

They ate in silence after that- both Aces took food very seriously and it just seemed tastier with good company.

“I’m probably bisexual.”

Yuko spat out a mouthful of noodles and coughed uncontrollably at the sudden confession. “Wh- what?”

“I thought about it. I like guys more. But girls are nice too.” Atsuko continued eating unaffectedly.

Regarding the usually untalkative Atsuko with a sidelong glance, Yuko decided to tread lightly on the subject as not to stop this sudden burst of oversharing. “What is it about girls you like?”

“I guess they’re soft, so it’s nice to cuddle? Oh, and they’re easier to talk to.”

“Mm.”

“And I like when they have a really beautiful face or a nice figure- like Nyannyan and Sayaka- either Sayakas are good.” Atsuko mused. “Boobs are nice.”

“Isn’t it though?!” Yuko agreed enthusiastically.

“I guess I’ve always been a sucker for pretty boys and girls alike,” Atsuko concluded.

“Hm, yeah. Those are the kinds that break your heart, though.”

“What about you?” Atsuko asked, poking Yuko with her foot.

“Pretty much the same, I guess.” Yuko shot Atsuko a toothy smile. “I haven’t figured out properly yet- there’s no need to until I’m allowed to find someone, right? I had a boyfriend before I joined AKB, you know.”

“Ah, I’ve heard of that.” Atsuko recalled. “So have you had sex?”

“Man, you’re chatty today,” Yuko sidestepped easily.

“Oh c’mon, you’re not gonna tell me? I just told you I’m gay and stuff,” Atsuko whined.

“No, you told me you were bisexual. That’s like not tellling me anything I didn’t already kinda know.”

Atsuko drummed her bare feet against Yuko’s thigh repetitively. “Tell meeee~! I wanna know!”

Holding her plate away to prevent food from spilling, Yuko nudged the petulant girl away from her. “That’s for me to know and you to find out,” she responded with a waggle of her eyebrows.

“Find out?” Atsuko asked perplexedly. “Oh, it’s something ecchi again, isn’t it?” she said, making a face.

“Sometimes, I don’t know if you’re just pretending to be naïve about this stuff or not. How have you survived this long? You know, if this was a shoujo manga, you’d have been raped a long time ago.”

“What the heck kind of shoujo manga are you reading?”

Yuko waved the rhetorical question away and changed the subject. “Who would you date in AKB- or the whole 48 family?” It was a favorite game of theirs. This question was bound to be asked and discussed over in great detail by every single 48 member every so often in discussions.

“Mm- Mari-chan, I suppose.”

“Oh, no wait. FMK! Who would you fu- um- date, marry or throw off a cliff. Between Mariko, Sayaka and Takamina.”

“I know what fuck means, Yuko.”

“Okay, but I thought we might bring Jurina into it later and that’s just illegal.”

“And killing is any more legal?” Atsuko deadpanned. “Ahh, Mariko, Sayaka-chan and Minami?” She frowned, pondering the tough choices. “Okay, I’d marry Mari-chan, ‘date’ Sayaka and throw Minami off the cliff.”

“What, really? Why would anyone want to sleep with Sayaka?” Yuko made a face and laughed. “No, seriously- you’d throw Takamina off a cliff?”

“Hey, would you rather sleep with Sayaka or Takamina?” Atsuko asked practically.

“I’d throw ‘em both off a cliff,” Yuko answered without hesitation.

“I just think Sayaka would be good in bed.”

“You don’t know her like I do- she’ll be having performance anxiety before the sex and then curl up in a corner of the bed and cry in relief after.”

“How about you then?” Atsuko asked.

“I’d marry Takamina, date Mariko and throw Sayaka off a cliff.”

“Our poor captains.”

“Why’d you pick Mariko over Takamina? Takamina makes a pretty good marriage material, I think.” Yuko asked.

“True, but Mariko always takes care of only me and maybe one or two loli mistresses on the side. Takamina has to take care of the entire 48 universe and I can’t blame her for it. I don’t want to be hogging Takamina all the time anyway- she’d be torn between taking care of me and everyone else, like in real life now.”

“Wow, you’re taking this a lot more seriously than I thought.”

“Okay, my turn. Nyannyan~ hmm- Marichan, and- me.” Atsuko pointed at herself cutely.

“Aaaahh dammit. You’re evil!”

“That’s how you play the game.” Came the smooth response, complete with a signature Maeda ‘player face’ and head bob.

“I’d marry Nyannyan, f- date you and throw Mariko off the cliff.”

“Really, you’d fuck me?” Atsuko said in a pleased tone.

“Not when you say it like that.” Yuko laughed nervously. “You find the weirdest things to be flattered over, Acchan.”

“I just thought you’d throw me off the cliff.”

“I just think you’d be better in bed than Mariko is.” Yuko answered matter-of-factly. “Plus, your boobs are better than hers.”

“Hm, that’s true.”

“I’m telling her you said that.”

Atsuko laughed as she aimed a kick at Yuko’s hip. “You said it first!”

“I diss Mariko’s boobs all the time- you agreed with me too easily.” Yuko kicked back.

They giggled as they settled back down after their impromptu kicking war, legs entwined and locked together to prevent more kicking. Legs trapped, Yuko decided to throw herself at Atsuko, and they ended up continuing the tussle they started earlier. Lethargy quickly won out over competition and they wound up entangled with each other in a loose embrace.

When Yuko was questioned later, she claimed that it was the combination of physical exertion and the second helping of food that disorientated her. Also, Atsuko looked extremely adorable as she wriggled even closer to share Yuko’s body warmth. No jury on earth would convict Oshima Yuko under these circumstances.

They kissed for a lot longer than Yuko had intended. It wasn’t one of those kind of kisses Atsuko could complain about as a funny anecdote for variety shows. And it definitely wasn’t the kind of kiss one should be having on the floor in the middle of the corridor.

Yuko knew she should stop, but stopping meant she would have to verbally and emotionally address the issue, so she kept going. Atsuko’s fingers were cold against her bare skin and Yuko dimly realised that the younger girl had gotten all the way to second base.

It wasn’t until they heard the choked exclamation of surprise before they deigned to stop and look up. Takamina was pale and wide-eyed, frozen behind Mariko who had her camera trained on the both of them. The small captain had decided to search for her aces after lunch, only to find Mariko-sama filming the tawdry affair.

Rehearsal was delayed for a good hour. It took a while for Takamina to finally recover with both Yuko and Atsuko kneeling next to the couch, apologizing and doting on their long-suffering leader. Mariko was no where to be seen, presumably saving her precious rare photos in an undisclosed place.

It was possibly the best rehearsal performance of Kinjirareta Futari ever in the history of AKB48. Too bad the chereographer and Takamina forbade half the things Atsuko and Yuko ended up doing on stage during rehearsals.

END

* * *

_Mariko-sama and her creepy photography- I miss it so much._

__


End file.
